Getting Back To Normal
by DarkAngel94524
Summary: Takes place about a year after TLO. Follows Percy & Annabeth throughout adventures and their life together. Percabeth.
1. Promises & Dinner

Hey guys. This is my first story in the PJO universe so please work with me as I build it up. If you feel like it, I would appreciate reviews. This takes place just about a year after the Titan War and this is mainly a Percabeth story. I hope you enjoy. And special thanks to InAthena'sCabin, who helped convince me to write my own story. :)

I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters. Everything is owned by Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Promises and Dinner**

Percy

Well, I'm not sure where to start so I guess here. It's been almost a year since the Second Titan War and I'm a junior in New York at Goode High School. My girlfriend, who is my best friend, is Annabeth Chase (and a daughter of Athena). Anything else? Oh yeah, I'm Percy Jackson and I'm a son of Poseidon.

The bell rang and snapped me out of my daydreams. "Hurry up, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth was yelling from the hallway. I should mention that because of various _incidents_ in LA and her family, she has moved to New York and stays with my family. Which is….AMAZING!

"I'm coming, wise girl" I called after her and took her hand. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Why did you ask that?" She had stopped to look at me. "Well, if I say what I want to do, you usually override it. So I figured that I'd just ask what we're doing today and skip the argument because I just really want to be with you, everything doesn't matter much to me" I said with a smile.

I must admit, that what I said was true. Annabeth and I had many small fights and arguments about what we wanted to do. And since I really do care about just being around her, I decide (Most days) to just roll with it and be happy.

She just looked at me and dropped her jaw slightly. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "What is it?"

"You really are becoming smart!" She said and kissed me. She really is a daughter of Athena…

"Well I was thinking about a walk through the park on our way home. I need a little down time so I can re-think some designs to Olympus." She said with a sigh.

"No worries, Wise Girl. A walk would be good today. So what's wrong with some of your designs?" I said as I pulled her a little tighter against me.

"Nothing is wrong with them, it's just I've been working on them constantly and I need…a little time away so that I can look at them with fresh eyes. I want them to be perfect."

"They will, I have no doubt. Let's enjoy the walk." I said and I kissed for forehead. "I love you Annabeth"

"And I love you too Percy."

We walked around slowly and took our time and got home around dinner time. Or so I thought it was dinner time.

_Percy & Annabeth,  
Paul and I are going to a dinner with some of his co-workers from school. Here is some money to order some food for you and Annabeth. Give it to her because you'll lose it, just kidding honey. Anyways, you two behave and we'll be home tonight around nine.  
Love,  
Mom_

Annabeth was rolling around on the floor laughing at me because of the note.

"Ha ha, not funny." I said faking that she had hurt my feelings.

"Give it up Percy; I'm not falling for it." She got up and kissed me and said she was going to get cleaned up. "Can we have Pizza?" I nodded "Ok, you know what I want on my pizza right?"

"Duh, we've almost been together a year and we've known each other a lot longer than that. You only eat pepperoni. Even I know that." And after another quick kiss she left to her room and to clean up.

I had an idea as soon as her door closed…I wonder if she'll like it if I cook her dinner. She usually takes about half an hour so I can have it mostly done by when she gets out. I'll make Spaghetti, really fast.

I did everything I had to and as soon as I started boiling the noodles, disaster hit. I dropped the box on the stove and because it was a flame stove, it caught fire. As soon as it caught fire, it startled me and I knocked it over and the whole stove caught fire. Then the smoke alarm went off…which isn't quiet. I started hitting the fire with a towel and that's when I heard it.

"PERCY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Annabeth yelled and rounded the corner in her robe, dagger in one hand, and looking around for a monster.

"ANNA-"She cut me off and yelled at me "Perseus! Get the water. NOW!"

Duh, I really am such a Seaweed Brain sometimes…I turned the faucet on and used my powers to put it out. Then I was left with a probably ruined stove. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I heard Annabeth walk up behind me and put a hand on my arm. "What happened? I thought you were ordering pizza and then you nearly burn down the apartment?"

"I know. I know. I was trying to surprise you and cook you dinner. Since you said pizza, I thought you might like Spaghetti. But…I can't even do that. I'm sorry." I said feeling like a complete loser.

"Percy…" She leaned next to me and made me look her in the eyes "You are so sweet…I love you. I know you meant well, let's just order in dinner ok?" She said with a smile. "You really are the perfect boyfriend. Now we need to clean this up. Especially before your mom gets home. I'm going to finish my shower and then I'll help. And order pizza!" She laughed a little then walked back towards her room.

After a few hours of cleaning with a few breaks for dinner and…kissing, we heard the front door open.

Mom and Paul came into the kitchen and stopped and looked at the kitchen, and the probably ruined stove.

"Percy, Annabeth, what happened? Are you two ok?" She asked hugging us both.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I was trying to cook dinner to surprise Annabeth and I don't know what happened. I really am sorry." I said looking down and I felt Annabeth take my hand.

"Percy, I'm just glad you both are ok. But promise me one thing."

"Anything Mom." She looked me straight in the eye and said "No more cooking."

* * *

Ok guys, like I said. I'm new at this and this is my first story in the PJO universe. I promise that there will be action coming up soon, but I had to build a little first. I hope you enjoy this and please review.


	2. Dreams & Warnings

Chapter 2: Dreams and Warnings

* * *

Ok guys. I know there was some fluff in the first chapter, I had to get acquainted with writing my story and how I was going to do it, and fluff is easy. I promised something "more" with the coming chapters and here is the beginning of it. And a special thank you to InAthena'sCabin for your kind words. I hope you all enjoy this.

Rick Riordan owns PJO.

* * *

_It was dark, too dark for me to see. I knew I was in the water, I felt it. But something was wrong. I was hurting from head to toe and that was when I became worried. I'm invulnerable because of the River Styx. "ANNABETH! Where are you?" I called out. I felt….something. Something that told me the danger was greater than me, she was in danger. I could feel it. A brilliant light shone through, the kind only created by a God. Before me stood my father, Lord Poseidon. "Dad, what's going-"He had cut me off with a wave of his had. "Stand ready Percy, something is-". _Then I was awakened.

"FINISHED" Annabeth yelled. She startled me from my nightmare enough that I jumped up and looked around.

"Finished what?" I said, not even remotely paying attention to her. I was lost in thought and worried about my dream. "Earth to Percy. Percy?" I snapped out of it and smiled, trying to hide my worry. "What did you finish?"

"Olympus. I'm done with all my designs, now to just overlook the building of it." She said proudly. I stood up to hug her, "That's wonderful, Wise Girl! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain. Are you ready for camp next week?" She said looking up at me. "Yeah, but I'll miss having you right next door though, and on occasions, you sleeping in my bed." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Percy!" Wait. That was Chiron's voice. I turned to see an Iris Message of him. I really hoped he didn't overhear me say that Annabeth and I have shared a bed.

"Hi Chiron! How are you?" Annabeth asked smiling. "I'm well Annabeth; I trust you two are doing alright?"

"Yes, we're good. What's up?" Why would Chiron IM us? I was a little puzzled. "Percy, I would like for you and Annabeth to travel to Manhattan and see if you can locate a young demigod for me. She's about six or seven years old. The satyr that spotted her has disappeared and I am concerned for her safety. I want you both to go and represent the camp and incase that there is any trouble."

Annabeth and I looked at each other and nodded. "Ok Chiron, we'll do it."

"I don't suspect trouble, and I am not even sure she is a demigod. But there is a possibility and since you two are close, I thought I'd see if you both would check for me." He said.

"Not a problem Chiron. When should we go?" Annabeth was asking.

Well it's Saturday, so wait until Monday and when she's going to school. Because that's the only information I have is where she goes to school. Oh, and Mr. Di Angelo is joining you. He's been a little restless in camp and asked if he could visit. I trust that's ok."

"Sure thing Chiron. It'll be nice to see my cousin again." I loved Nico; he was a good guy…just a little off. Being a kid of Hades will do that to someone I guess.

After Annabeth and Chiron finished getting the details sorted out, Chiron cut the IM and we were alone again. But I couldn't shake my dream of. _Stand ready Percy…stand ready_. Could this be what it meant? And I remember being terrified of something happening to Annabeth…I told myself I wouldn't tell her until I knew more.

"Percy? You ok?" Annabeth was looking in my eyes and I had to look away quickly to avoid spilling my guts to her.

"Yes, but I am a little worried. I hope she's not in danger. She's so young…" I said, and I hoped she thought that's what has got me worried. "Yeah, me too". She said looking off into space.

After talking with Nico via IM, which he was coming up Sunday night, Annabeth and I told what we were going to do to my mom and Paul. They were ok with it, but asked us to look out for one another. Like I could ever let anything happen to Annabeth.

We went to bed a little earlier than usual, I think because we'd be up discussing what we were going to do Monday. I hoped my dreams would be good, but that was wrong. Again.

_I was standing in a field, looking on an army. I couldn't see what they were but they were evil. I could sense it in the air. Annabeth was beside me with her knife out and our clothes were torn up. Nico was there and he looked bad, like he was about to fall over. She was out of breath and I felt exhausted. "We will get you Perseus, no one to save you now. The Olympians are looking but they will be too late." The voice broke off laughing. They started to move toward us, and they were right. We could take out a lot of them, but there were too many. Annabeth looked at me and wrapped her hand in mine. "Percy? What do we do?" _

"_I don't know Annabeth." They charged us then. I took out as many as I could, never getting more than a few feet away from Annabeth. I couldn't see Nico anymore, he was too far away. I was looking for him when I heard it. The scream. The scream that brought my world screeching to a halt. Annabeth…_

I woke up screaming. I stopped after I knew I was awake and it was just a dream. Still, she came running through the door, dagger in her hand. "Percy! What's wrong?" She said as she flung herself at me. I hugged her so tightly and I didn't want to let go.

"Noth-Nothing. Just had a bad dream. I'll be ok" I said. Lying to myself and to her. "Percy, do not lie to me. You've been acting weird lately. Now tell me what has been going on." She said as she wiped away a tear from my eyes. I didn't even know I had been crying, and when I looked into her eyes, I could see she was terrified and worried.

I told her my dreams and the warning from my father. "I think this might be a trap Annabeth."

"You may be right, Percy. I've been having similar dreams, but nothing specific. But do we still go?" She asked me. "Yes, we have to. Someone might be in danger and need help. But…I am still terrified Annabeth." I hugged her tighter as I said it. "You'll be ok Percy; you bathed in the River Styx. Remember?" I was dumbfounded by her remark, shocked even.

"Do you think I'm scared for me, even in the slightest way?" I said as I turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" And she thought I was the one with a head full of kelp!

"I can't lose you Annabeth, I love you. Not ever. I'm scared because I don't want you to get hurt and I'm afraid I'll lose you!" She blushed and I could see tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Oh Percy. I love you so much. But you know I can hold my own. You know that." She said sobbing. "I know Annabeth, but this wasn't an ordinary fight. This was something we couldn't walk away from victoriously." She sighed. "I'm not going anywhere Percy. And please don't let anything happen to yourself. I can't lose you either." She said and kissed me, still crying.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase." I declared. "And I love you, Percy Jackson".

After that, we drifted off to sleep. Both of us still holding each other.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll be updating it soon. Please review if you have the time. :)

-DA-


	3. Another Warning & An Unexpected Fight

Thank you again for all those who have been reading. Please review if you have the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Another Warning & An Unexpected Fight

I didn't dream of a battle, thank the Gods. But I did hear my father's voice again. _Perseus, things are being set in motion. I am doing all that I can to help you, we all are, but stand ready and be prepared. You may still be able to save that which matters most to you, but it will have a price. Remember this. In your time of need, pay attention, read the situation and think hard, my boy. Stand ready, and you shall prevail._

I woke up and turned to look at the clock. 5:30 on Sunday morning. Annabeth was still asleep on my chest. I sighed in contentment but I couldn't shake the message my father gave me. I quietly moved her off me, very slowly so that I didn't wake her, and went into the kitchen to think.

I put my head in my hands and thought hard. I may be able to save that which matters most…to me. That was the only easy part, Annabeth. She is my whole world. Well that made me feel a little better; at least I could save her. But I wondered what that price would be.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth was standing in the entrance to the kitchen looking worriedly at me. And she looked amazing, pajamas and my camp shirt…oh my Gods she was gorgeous. I sighed, wondering what to say as I looked up at her.

"Talk to me sweetheart, what's going on?" She never called me sweetheart except on rare occasions, which made me smile for a second. "Annabeth…I don't know."

"Just tell me what happened. I got worried when you didn't come back to bed." I looked in her eyes, sighed, and then I caved. I told her what my father said.

"I don't know Percy, to be honest, I'm kind of scared." She sat on my lap and put her head against my neck. "At least I can still save you." I said and I felt her move to look at my face. "What do you mean Percy?"

"You may still be able to save that which matters most" I quoted to her and I saw her mouth slowly drop open. "You are my world Annabeth. Like I said last night, I can't lose you."

"Awww Percy" She kissed me and pulled back and looked at me like something just hit her. "Percy…your fatal flaw…that's what it meant; the price." It shocked me, she was right. "You're right, Wise Girl."

"Don't do anything stupid Percy, please, we will get through this. But if something happens to me, please don't do anything stupid."

"I will save you Annabeth, no matter what it takes." I said with such determination and a touch of defiance. She just stared into my eyes, smiled, and rested her head back against my neck. After a few minutes, I heard her stifle a yawn, so I picked her up and carried her to her room. She fell fast asleep as soon as I laid her down.

I walked to the door and grabbed a coat deciding that a walk in the night air might be a good way to clear my head. I wrote a note on the kitchen table:

_Mom & Annabeth,  
Decided to take a walk since I can't sleep. I'll be safe and I'll be back soon.  
Love you both,  
Percy_

After about half an hour I thought it best to return to my apartment before anyone got worried, or noticed. As soon I turned to head back, I saw three older Telekhines. "We watch and nothing else. Oh no, he sees us." "Quick! What do we do?" "Attack the one who drove us from our home!" And with that, they ran towards me. I pulled out Riptide and went to work.

They were faster than I remember them being, and much older, older than I was even. One of them was obviously a warrior and engaged me first. I tried to activate my shield but I remembered that I left it on my counter. _CRAP!_

I quickly dispatched one of them, and was about to finish another when I felt a strong blow off of my shoulder. This didn't make sense. I was invincible and I was bleeding. I heard a voice. _Magical weapons, my boy; and probably laced with poison_ _as well._ This is not going as good as I thought. I needed water, I needed it now. I concentrated really hard and quickly dispatched the second one. But the last one was…specially trained. I couldn't place it, but it was like he knew my attacks before I did. I moved as fast as I could manage, but this one always was a step ahead of me. We were locked in a duel when I landed a serious, and lucky, strike into his rib cage. Last one done.

I headed back quickly to my apartment before any monsters caught the scent of a wounded hero. Everything became blurry and I knew I was going to pass out soon. Luckily, I was close to home. I stumbled in the building and into the elevator. As soon as I got to my door, I began fumbling with the keys. Finally I got it open.

"Seaweed Brain, is that you?" I heard Annabeth calling from the kitchen and I smelt coffee. "Annabeth…help." I heard her scream and the coffee cup shattered on the floor. "PERCY! What happened?" She yelled and caught me as I fell.

"Percy?" I heard my mom and Paul call out as they walked in. "Shower…now…" was about all I could say. They helped me into the shower and turned it on. After a few minutes and some nectar and ambrosia, I felt fine, but my shoulder still was sore.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Annabeth; her eyes were all puffy and red. "Hey Wise Girl" I said as I walked in. She ran up and hugged me tightly, almost too tightly, but I didn't mind. After I got hugs from all three of them, I sat down and told them everything.

"That doesn't make much sense, Seaweed Brain. Why would Telekhines be all the way in New York?" Annabeth asked, thoroughly perplexed. "They were watching me, observe and report is what one of them said."

"That's weird, really weird. I don't like this Percy; we'll have to be careful. And we'll have to talk to Chiron about this after we get to camp." She said as she ran her hands over my injured shoulder.

"I'll tell you one thing though, I'm never going anywhere without my shield again." I said with a laugh. Annabeth joined in, I loved her laugh.

"Breakfast is ready!" My mom called from the kitchen. I followed her in there and sat down. Blue pancakes. I love blue pancakes. After a very filling breakfast and talking a few things over with my mom and step-dad, there was a knock at the door. Paul got up to get it as I took my plate to the sink.

"Hey cousin!" Nico said from the doorway. "Hey Nico, how are you?"

"I'm good, but isn't it a bit early in the morning to be battling enemies?" Nico said with a laugh and then sat down to eat some breakfast.

* * *

I'll try and update soon. I've been on a roll lately. Please review!


	4. Trouble & Ideas

Thank you for the reviews and suggestions! I love getting good reviews. I'll be updating this after the weekend, and maybe during if I get some good reviews! :) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Rick Riordan owns everything.

* * *

Chapter 4: Trouble & Ideas

We ate breakfast together and talked things over, mostly. I kept a few things to myself just incase I really did have to save Annabeth.

"So what do we know about this demigod?" Nico asked us after we were done eating and sitting in the living room.

"She's about six or seven, but we aren't positive that she even is a demigod though. We just have a general idea." I told him, and then walked in Annabeth.

"I'm off to Olympus for a little bit. I need to turn these designs in to the council" She said as she was packing her backpack. After remembering what happened this morning, I wasn't about to let her go alone. I'm not usually that over-protective, but something was watching us and after my dreams, not a chance.

"Hey Wise Girl, I want to go with you" I said getting up.

"Percy, are you worried about me? I'll be fine."

"To be honest, yes I am. Please?" I looked at her and saw her think about it for a second.

"Ok, come on Seaweed Brain" She took my hand as we started to leave.

"Wait for me!" Nico yelled as he followed us out. Annabeth and I glanced at each other and sighed, just a little.

It didn't take us long to get to the Empire State Building and the door man knew Annabeth so we didn't have to explain anything. We started walking to the council and I glanced around at all the work Annabeth had done.

"This looks amazing! Good job, Wise Girl" I said I looked around. I saw her blush and turn up and kiss my cheek.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"Hey guys, not to take away from your sickening sweet moment, but does it seem too quiet to anyone else?" Nico asked looking around. He's right; I haven't seen a single God or Goddess yet.

"Weird. Let's make our way to the council and see who's there." As we walked in we saw Athena making her way out the other side.

"Mom!" Annabeth yelled. Athena stopped, shrunk down, and walked towards us; but she looked off…almost like something was wrong.

"Here are my final plans Mom, after this all I have left to do is oversee the construction of the last ones" Annabeth said proudly.

"That's good my daughter, but I'm in a rush so can I visit with you soon and discuss them?"

"Of course Mom, is everything ok?" Annabeth was analyzing Athena's expressions, trying to figure something out.

"Yes, well I'm not sure. I'm late for a meeting with Zeus to figure this out. We've had several incidents across the world. Some monsters from the Underworld and some creatures and people that were long thought to be lost, we are still unsure. Hades is out on a vacation of sorts with Persephone and claims that these creatures aren't under his control." She turned to Nico next.

"I expect your father to contact you shortly." Nico nodded and then thunder boomed across Olympus.

"I must be off, worry not my daughter. This isn't a big deal; you just arrived at a bad time." She said and hurried off.

"That's….weird. Really weird" I said looking around us and to Annabeth.

"We should head home soon."

"I think we should scout this school today. Just see where it is and see the area" Annabeth said, I think trying to distract herself just a little.

"Sure thing Wise Girl. Come on." And with that we left Olympus. The whole way down we were both quiet and thinking things over.

"Nico, where is your dad at?" I thought randomly.

"Poseidon has let him and Persephone use a remote island for their vacation. Dad tries to take a vacation or two every few centuries and since things have smoothed over between the Big Three; he's more comfortable doing so now. But what worries me are these creatures and people who are long since dead. It doesn't make sense."

"The Olympians will figure it out, and pretty soon I bet." I said trying to encourage both Annabeth and Nico.

"You're right Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said as she held onto my hand a little tighter.

The school was quiet, no one there on a Sunday. After looking around the neighborhood and school for a few hours, we headed back to my moms apartment. We didn't do much that day. Annabeth was really quiet, as I'm sure she was trying to figure out what was going on and at the same time this little demigod. Nico had left for the Underworld for a little bit to check things out.

While he was gone, I ate some dinner and took some to Annabeth. She thanked me and ate in silence. Still lost in thought. I let her be and went to watch some TV. As soon as I propped my feet up, I dozed off.

_Perseus. You will pay. You will pay dearly. You will lose that which you treasure most. See you soon, young hero._

I awoke with a start. _Crap._ I quickly checked Annabeth's room, she was fast asleep and still in her clothes. I walked up and brushed her hair from her face, kissed her goodnight, and pulled a blanket over her. As soon as I walked back into the living room, Nico was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Any news from the Underworld?" He turned to look at me and sighed.

"Nothing. Everything _seemed_ alright, but I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong. It just felt different."

"If Hades is out of the Underworld, who's in charge?" I had been curious about that all day.

"Hades is. He still is the Lord of the Underworld. But he left the Furies are in charge of his palace though. Other than that, everyone steps up with a little more responsibility. If they do well, my father will reward them. It's kind of an honor in the Underworld."

"Crap. The Furies, they loathe me." I hated the Furies, especially Ms Dodds.

"Cousin, what's going on? You seem different, and you are always looking around, especially around Annabeth. Something is happening isn't it?" He was now looking me dead in the eye.

I sighed, and thought about what to tell him. Then it hit me. I'm a genius!

"Ok cousin, I'll tell you. But you must promise to not tell anyone."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. Now spill it cousin." Curiosity was burning him badly.

I took a deep breath and told him of my dreams and the warnings, I told him everything. For what I was thinking, I needed him on the same page as me.

"I must ask you for a favor, and this is something I am relying heavily on you for. If the time comes, and something is about to happen to us, and you can't get us all out using your shadow travel, you must save Annabeth." I said quietly and with authority.

"Percy….I won't leave you to-" I cut him off and said "Swear to me on the River Styx that you will save her, if something happens, get her out of there and back to camp. I must ask this of you because I can't lose her. Swear this to me cousin."

Nico sighed heavily, "Alright. I swear on the River Styx that if something happens, I will get Annabeth Chase away to safety."

He took a deep breath "But what about you cousin?"

"I'll be fine. I'm invincible, remember? And besides, we don't know what's happening or even if anything will happen. But remember your promise." I said as I got up.

"I remember, and I'll fulfill it. But you know she won't be happy about it, right" I thought about what he said for a moment.

"I know, but she'll be safe. That's the important thing to me. And Nico" I turned around and looked at him "Thank you. I can not tell you what this means to me."

"You're welcome cousin, now it's getting late and I'm going to sleep." He said as he laid down and soon had drifted off.

"Goodnight cousin" I said as I walked into my room for the night.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Fate

Hey guys. I know I promised I'd update sooner. I'm really sorry. Truth be told, I was in the hospital for a severe concussion and then on bed rest for a week. Lesson to learn: Don't get a concussion, they aren't fun. And reading sucked, let alone trying to write. Now that I'm better-ish, here is the next chapter. I hope you really enjoy this because I am really proud of this one. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson & The Olympians.

* * *

Fate

The sun rose early the next day, a surprise considering how lazy Apollo can be. Or maybe I just was just dreading its rise. Either way, I wasn't ready. But I had to be.

"Come on Percy!" Annabeth yelled as I walked out of the bathroom after taking some time to think in the shower.

"You too dead head!" She kicked Nico awake for the third time.

"Fine, fine, I'm up. Let's do this." Nico said with a heavy sigh. Annabeth was always hyper (more than usual) when there was quest work to do. After a quick breakfast we were on our way to the school.

"So…where is she? We didn't miss her, I know we didn't" Nico said scanning the entrance.

"I don't know. Maybe she's running late" I said. Heck, as a kid I was rarely on time. To anything.

"Just because you have never been on time, for anything, doesn't mean she's the same way Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said before jumping up as the final bell rang.

"See. She's late" I said with a smug. Nico chuckled from a few feet away.

"Nope. There she is. See her?" Annabeth pointed at the side of the building that led to an alley. And sure enough, there was a girl there that fit the description. She was definitely a demigod, even I could sense that.

"Nico, you keep watch so Percy and I can go talk with her" She commanded him.

"Why me? Why can't you or Percy stay and look out? He asked, pretending to be offended.

"Because you seem creepy to people dead head" She snapped back and I laughed.

We approached the little girl and she didn't even look at us. She just kept looking down at her feet. This isn't normal for a little girl…

"Hello? I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson, we are here to help you" She smiled at the little girl, who never looked away from her feet.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked trying to figure out what was wrong.

She didn't move an inch. Weird.

"Hello? Are you al-"Annabeth had reached out to touch her, but stopped short when we heard Nico scream as he came running towards us.

"NO! RUN!" Nico yelled with a shocked look in his eyes.

Everything began to shake, not like an earthquake, but like a picture being shaken. Then things started to go dark, pitch black. I grabbed a hold of Annabeth and wrapped my self around her. She held on to my arms tightly, and I turned to see Nico almost doubled over.

"Nico!" I yelled out for him but as soon as I did, it was over. Whatever happened had stopped.

"What in the Hades was that?" Annabeth asked as I helped her up.

"Nico? That felt like a form of shadow travel. Are you ok cousin?" I saw him jump up a few feet away and head towards us.

"It was a trap. That wasn't a demigod at all" he said like he knew beforehand.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Why didn't you warn us?" Annabeth accused. He looked a bit surprised by her outburst.

"I tried. But you two had me on look out and I wasn't looking **AT** her. I felt the presence of the dark energies, but I was looking for them around her, not at her. She is using powers as old as the Underworld. She is using my dad's powers." He said and I could tell he was mad.

"What do you mean someone is using your dads powers? How is that possible?" Annabeth asked, confused as I was.

I started to look around and I noticed that we had indeed moved. We were in a desert type of plain. This felt all wrong. This looked like the ruins of a battle, but a battle that hadn't occurred yet. And something else was bothering me. I got my power from water. But being in the desert, there was none. Not even in the air. This would be a problem for me….for me? It's a trap set for me! How could I have been so blind!

"Guys! Something is wrong. Look around."

"You're right Percy but what is causing it and who brought us here?" Annabeth asked out loud.

"I DID" a voice yelled out from the distance. Nico fell backwards in shock.

"Who are you?" I yelled. I was mad, as mad as Hades.

"You don't recognize me Jackson? Ha! The Hero of Olympus is as thick as the tree you trapped me in!" the voice boomed out. No way.

"Hyperion?" I was shocked senseless and Annabeth's eyes were as big as a planet. Then something dreadful hit me. I can't defeat a Titan. I'm doomed. Again.

"How? How did you get free?" Annabeth screamed.

"Well well well. The daughter of Athena isn't as wise as I thought. My army found me after Kronos fell." He boomed out in a round of laughter, "I will make you pay, boy. And pay dearly"

Just as he said that, we were surrounded by an army. Not just any army, but Hades' Army. Monsters, ghosts, several demigods, and a Titan as its general.

"How can you use my father's army? That's not possible!" Nico yelled.

"Because of us, my dear boy." The Furies appeared at Hyperion's side. Oh no…they really do hate me.

"We don't mean you harm Nico, but we are after Jackson." Mrs. Dodd's said with a wicked smile that was directed at me.

"If you want Percy, you have to get through me!" Annabeth said as she took her knife out. I blushed profusely at that. And I took her hand.

"Trust me Annabeth?" I looked into her eyes.

"Always" She said as she squeezed my hand.

And with that we started fighting. Nico summoned his personal army, which was at a huge disadvantage considering that they were fighting his father's army. Annabeth put her magical hat on and began her attacks. All around us monsters were exploding into golden dust. I'm so proud of my wise girl.

I went to work with Riptide and was quickly dispatching monsters and warriors. It was easy at first, and then I started to fade. No water meant that I would lose energy faster. Finally, after a few hours, I spotted Hyperion in the field. I started my way to him and finally met him in battle.

"Don't make me laugh boy" he said as he blocked my attacked and his counter sent me flying backwards. I heard Annabeth yell my name as I slammed into a rock wall.

"Are you alright?" She asked but I was already on my feet.

"I'm fine." I looked at her and she was cut in several places and looked exhausted. We were quickly distracted as Mrs. Dodd's intervened and tried to attack Annabeth.

I was barely able to get her out of the way and after trying to get a few strikes in me, Mrs. Dodds flew back towards Hyperion. The army had split me away from Nico and Annabeth and I was trying to fight my way back to them. My sword was getting heavy and my attacks were becoming less accurate. If I'm doing this bad, I can't imagine how they are holding up. And that's about when I saw it.

Hyperion's army parted like the Red Sea, and there was Kampe. Oh my Gods! Kampe!

"JACKSON!" She roared and hissed at me and charged.

I was calling upon every fiber of my power to just defend against her. One of her scimitars missed my arm by a fraction of an inch. I am invincible and all, but I don't want to find out how it fares against Titan magic…

I was losing this and Hyperion knew it. I could feel myself slowing down and I swear that I saw him smile when I almost missed a block. I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere, but I did hear fighting in the distance. I realized we had to escape. I had to get to them. Hyperion's army rallied around me and started trying to attack me. With Kampe in front of me and an army behind me, invincible or not, I was screwed.

After trying several times I was able to get a lucky strike and knocked one of her scimitars out of her hand. She turned to retrieve it and I turned and ran towards where I thought Annabeth and Nico were. After I took out a few weak monsters, I found them.

Nico was barely holding his own and looking poorly. And Annabeth was…she looked awful. She was bleeding from injuries that almost seemed to cover her body, but she was still holding her own.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" I yelled and she about fell in my arms when she hugged me.

"I'm…I'll be okay. How are you Percy? We can't last much longer." She said looking me over. I looked like Hades, but I was in one piece.

"I know. Nico!" I yelled and he came stumbling up.

"You ok?" He looked really bad. Out of the three of us, he was the weakest hand to hand fighter.

"Barely. We need to do something. Fast" Nico said. I sighed when I realized what I was going to have to do.

"Nico. I think it's time we do what I asked you." I said as a tear came down my cheek. I couldn't lose her. Not her! Hyperion is after me, not her. I can finish this. I must.

"No. I won't do it Percy." He said, anger glowing in his eyes.

"Do what? Percy? Nico? What's going on?" Annabeth asked, she was confused and becoming very worried.

"You swore on the River Styx cousin" I told him as I put a hand on his shoulder. "Please?"

"Alright, but if you don't come back, I'll make you pay in the Underworld" He said.

"Percy! What's going on?" Annabeth grabbed my arms and made me look her in the eyes.

"Wise Girl. It's me that Hyperion wants. You can be safe. Nico's too weak to take us both and even if I did go, he'd just follow me" I was now crying as I realized that I might actually have to say goodbye to her. It wasn't right! Realization clicked in her head when she figured out what I was trying to say.

"Perseus! I will not leave you! I'm staying here. I can't leave you on your own. You can't hold out much longer. And if we are to die, then we die together. I will not leave you! I can't…" She was hitting my chest and arms as tears were pouring down her face. I really hate to see her sad and upset. It kills me.

"Annabeth, I love you. I'll love you forever. And I will see you again, I promise. Please, wait for me." I said and I kissed her deeply before turning to Nico.

I'll see you soon, my love. My Wise Girl. Nico, NOW!"

He had snuck behind her and grabbed her by the waist. I heard her start to yell for him to stop, but they quickly disappeared.

"Goodbye my love" I wiped away the tears from my eyes and turned to face Hyperion and his army. Now that she was safe, it was time to end this. With Riptide in my hand, I walked towards my waiting enemy and impending fate.

"I love you Annabeth, forever" I whispered to myself. I had to see her again, I just had to.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review! I'd greatly appreciate it.


	6. Dreams & Notes

Hey guys. After my last chapter, I had an idea of what happened when Annabeth & Nico returned to camp, so here it is. It's in Annabeth's PoV. I hope you enjoy this short chapter, and I'll post again here soon. Please review!

* * *

Dreams & Notes

He couldn't just make me leave him there. I wouldn't. But Nico had taken me away and left Percy to die. His own cousin! I would never forgive him.

"NICO!" I yelled as soon as I knew what happened.

Within a moment, we had gone from the battle to the shore of camp. I turned back to Nico to beat him to a pulp, but he was on the ground unconscious. That moment of hesitation was all it took; I fell to my knees too exhausted to stand.

"Annabeth!" I heard Chiron yell out as he galloped towards us. I looked at my arms and legs, cuts everywhere and my clothes were ruined. But none of that mattered to me. Chiron reached down to pick me up and Nico as well.

"Child, what happened?" He asked as he looked around, looking for Percy I bet.

"Percy…danger" was about all I could say before I fell unconscious. I was in so much pain, but not from my injuries. My Seaweed Brain was stuck in a fight he couldn't win and I was useless. And my dreams didn't help me out either.

_I was looking at a devastated, but still existent army with Hyperion making his way deeper into battle. I desperately tried to see Percy, but all I could see was explosion after explosion of gold dust in the middle. He was still alive!_

_Percy was extraordinary in battle. He was taking on an army, and was doing decent! Although, when I looked closer, I was horrified. He was slowing down, missing blocks; it was a good thing that he couldn't be hurt. I watched as they came in and circled him tighter and tighter. His sword was soon useless and he switched to hand to hand. _

_After what felt like moments, they had him pinned. And I heard a terrible scream. Someone had struck his weak spot. I screamed out, but no one seemed to hear me. The dream switched and I was looking down on him. He wasn't stabbed, but cut. He wasn't dead! But he was in horrible pain._

_ENOUGH! I heard Hyperion yell out to his army. They backed away and Percy was trying to pick himself up, but fell short. The Titan grabbed Percy by his neck and pulled him close. _

_Now, Perseus Jackson, you will die. Alone and defeated, you have lost. _

_I was blinded and the dream ended as a flash of light so powerful, it hurt even in a dream. _

I woke up screaming and Nico was standing over me shaking me and yelling my name.

"Annabeth! It's ok. You are ok!" He finally stopped when he saw my eyes open.

"You!" I tackled him and started attacking him with all of my anger. Only to be pulled off by several campers as Chiron came trotting in. Some other campers helped Nico up.

"You left him to die! How could you? You are his cousin! You are family!" I yelled trying to free myself so I could continue to hurt him.

"Annabeth! He made me. Hyperion was after him, and he made me promise to keep you safe. I swore on the River Styx!" Nico snapped back.

"I could have helped; I was helping until you brought me here! Against my will!" Tears were beginning to fall down my cheeks.

"He loved you! He does love you! And he's not dead, I'd know. I have sent him help anyways. But he said something about that he could save what 'he cherished most' and that's you!" He said, his words making me think back to what Percy had told me about his warnings earlier.

"What do you mean 'you've sent him help'? What did you do?" I needed to know.

"I sent my Dad a message. He's back in the Underworld and trying to find them. He's very angry about all of this. He said he'd let my know when he did."

"And I have informed the Council. But it sounded like they already knew" Chiron trailed off at the end.

"Well we have to go back Nico! Take me back, right now!" I said as I stood up and grabbed my dagger.

"I can't Annabeth. I swore that I'd keep you safe and there is another reason as well. I can't find where we came from. It's like I'm blocked from it. I can always shadow travel to and from, but I can't go back this time. Something is preventing me from knowing where we were. And…Percy told me to give you this." Nico said and handed me a folded up piece of paper.

_Wise Girl,  
If you are reading this, then my warnings have come true. Please, do not hate me for this. I can't take losing you. I have to protect you, I just have to. I know you are probably very upset at the moment, but please don't hate me. I love you Annabeth, with all of my heart. I will see you again, somehow. And please don't hurt Nico. I practically had to force him into swearing to me. I will see you soon, and please remember that I love you._

_I wish I had told you that more often, now that I think about it. And you have made me the happiest guy in the world, Olympus and the Underworld. Take care Annabeth, and I will see you soon. I swear it._

_With all the love I have,  
Your Seaweed Brain_

My tears began soaking the paper as I clutched it to my chest and fell to the floor. He better keep his promise, I'm going to hold him to it. He will come back. He has to.

* * *

Please review! I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you.


	7. A One Sided Fight

Thank you for those who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A One-Sided Fight

Percy

This battle seemed to rage on for eons. As soon as Nico took Annabeth away, the battle seemed to lose all sense of time for me. I slashed my way through monster after monster. Hyperion really did spare no effort to recruit anyone who held a grudge at me. Although, I suspect some of the ideas were from Mrs. Dodds.

So I wasn't surprised when the Minotaur roared into sight. And with a carefully timed dodges, I was able to trick it into goring several members of its own army. I couldn't get a grasp on the horn though. I kept trying, but since I wasn't just fighting the Minotaur alone, it was proving to be difficult.

Through the distance, I saw Hyperion getting ready to fire a blast of energy at me. As soon as we made eye contact he fired. Quickly, I dove behind the Minotaur and it disintegrated. Hyperion roared in outrage at his mistake. Looking down, my shirt was in tatters and burnt. So I ripped it off and went back into battle.

I couldn't catch my breath, I couldn't rest, and I didn't think I'd be able to last much longer. I was barely able to keep my energy up from what little water I felt in the air. _I hope Annabeth is ok. I promised to see her again, but I don't know how._ I was lost in thought and was barely able to dodge a sword that nearly took my head off. I turned quickly to attack, but was too shocked to move.

Achilles! The Achilles was standing two feet away from me. The best warrior who ever lived, oh my gods, I'm so screwed now.

"I'm sorry Perseus. I truly am. I can not defy him, since I'm dead, I must obey. Please forgive me Perseus Jackson" Achilles said with an ancient pain in his voice. He attacked first, and my gods was he fast, twice as fast as I had been on my best day. However, I had the same advantage as he did. But he was dead so any strike should kill him though. Or so I hoped anyways. Finally, I had a small plan.

We fought back and forth, neither one of us gaining a stable edge on the other. After trying for a while to find my weak spot, which I was able to always keep him in front of me so he couldn't find it; he switched to trying to disarm me.

Achilles swung and hit me with an uppercut that sent my off my feet, dropping Riptide. He promptly kicked it away. Scooting back from him, he kicked my solidly in the chest. As I lay there, trying to pick myself up, I felt my advantage. He didn't know Riptide would return.

I felt it in my pocket, and when he rolled me over I kicked the sword from his hand, uncapped Riptide and stabbed him in the chest. Achilles exploded into dust and I fell back down, trying just to breathe. Annabeth would have been so proud of my plan. If I ever got a chance to tell her that is. As soon as I started to feel a little hopeful, it vanished again.

"Enough! This ends now, Jackson. Attack!" Hyperion shouted out. I jumped to my feet with Riptide and saw their plan. A circle, but an advancing circle. I would lose an advantage if they got too close. I wish I had a dagger right about now. I took a quick breath, and prayed to my father.

_Poseidon, please help me now. I could really use it._ I charged straight ahead, hoping to throw them off. However, it didn't work.

I was killing anything that came near me, but they kept approaching from all sides. My circle of defense was getting smaller and smaller. The Furies approached then alongside of a dozen or so Empousai. I was able to defeat a Fury and several Empousai before they were too close for my sword to be useful. I switched to hand to hand, which I'm not the best at.

After throwing a few away, I was tackled and pinned to the ground. But I was still thrashing around. That is, until I felt it. Someone had hit me with a blade, and they hit my weak spot. The pain was more terrible that when I lost my mom, when I thought I lost Annabeth, and even worse than when I held the sky. I screamed out in agony and then I couldn't move.

I wasn't dead. Was I? No, I can still feel pain. They must have only cut it, but that still wasn't good. I guess I'm stuck to die a slow and painful death. Just perfect.

I heard someone shouting in the distance as I became more aware of my surroundings. Hyperion was standing over, looking down with a wicked smile. He bent over, grabbed me by the neck and picked me up so that we were looking eye to eye.

"Now, Perseus Jackson, you will die. Alone and defeated, you have lost" Hyperion said with a smile. I felt him slowly start to squeeze my neck tighter and pulled back the blade up to stab me.

My only thoughts were of her. I flashed back to a memory of Annabeth and me on the beach at night, holding her in my arms.

KA-BOOM!

There was a huge explosion that sent me flying back.

"You will pay for attacking my son!" I knew all too well whose voice that was. It was blinding, and I couldn't see for a second. Before I could see, I felt arms pushing me down and dragging me.

"Who's there?" I yelled out as I thrashed around. In the background, I heard another explosion and the sound of screams.

"Perseus! Stay still. You are gravely injured. Stay" A female voice commanded me, with a familiar authority.

I opened my eyes and looked around; this battle had just got a whole lot bigger.

Zeus was raining lightning bolts down from the sky on Hyperion, and my father was firing blast after blast from his trident. Apollo and Artemis were firing volleys of arrows into what remained of Hyperion's army. Hades and his personal army charged from the ground and began their assault. I turned to see who dragged me away, and I was surprised she didn't just let me die.

"Lady Athena, thank you" I was barely able to say.

"I couldn't let you die, Jackson. My daughter would never forgive me, she needs you as much as you need her, or so it seems" Athena said with a small smile. Annabeth did have her moms smile, but I like Annabeth's better.

Blasts were surrounding Hyperion, he kept trying to escape, but he was surrounded. Athena looked up to Zeus and nodded to him.

"I have to go help, Percy. You will be alright" She said as she disappeared. I saw Artemis look at me and then turned to her hunters and began ordering.

"Thalia, get to Perseus. Defend him and do not leave his side. That is an order" Artemis ordered. I saw Thalia come running up and she breathed out when she saw me.

"Glad you're still alive, Seaweed Brain"

"Me too" I was trying to sit up, but it was too hard to move.

"Stay still Percy. I must admit, I am surprised you held out this long. Even Ares is impressed" She said with a light punch.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Annabeth has been worried sick about you, why did you force her to leave?"

"It was the only way to get her to safety, I couldn't let her die. I couldn't lose her. You understand right?" I looked up at Thalia whose eyes were concentrating really hard.

"I do. And I suppose I should thank you for saving my friend. You really can be a good guy, when you aren't busy being such a Seaweed Brain" Thalia laughed out loud.

"You will suffer for stealing my army and using my powers, all of you" Hades yelled out in anger. Hyperion fell to his knees as a lightning bolt struck him in the back and my father hit him hard in the chest with a blast from his trident.

"Do it now! He's weak" Athena yelled to the Big Three. They all pointed their weapons at his feet and the ground opened up. They were throwing him into Tartarus. As soon as he fell in, Hades turned and cast the Furies in as well.

"That is for trying to kill my son" Hades said as he cast the last of them in.

"And for trying to kill my daughter" Athena chimed in.

"And for trying to kill my son as well" Poseidon yelled as he fired one last blast down at Hyperion as he fell. They closed the hole up, and turned to face me. My father was the first one to reach me.

"Are you okay, my boy?" He asked as he looked me over.

"I've felt better, but I'll be okay"

"We should get you back to camp, immediately" Thalia said. I started to stand up, but quickly fell back down yelling and screaming in pain. My back felt like it was on fire.

"Percy?" My dad asked.

"My back! It hurts so bad!" I screamed out in agony. They knew immediately what had happened to me.

"Apollo! Hurry! Please heal him" Thalia yelled.

"Please Apollo, can you heal my son?" Poseidon said, gripping Apollo's shoulder.

"Maybe, we need to get him away from here. We must return him to camp. Hades, you'll need to come with us" Apollo looked back at Hades, along with my dad.

"Please, brother. Help my son" I've never heard my father talk that way to anyone, let alone Hades.

"Fine, I will help your son. But you owe me, brother."

Thalia and my father helped me stand up, and the Gods teleported us back to camp. We were suddenly standing in the mess hall, and by the look of it, it was dinner time. Everyone just starred at us, but I didn't care. I was looking for her.

But as soon as I went to move on my own, I slumped back against Thalia & Poseidon. I screamed out in agony again, the pain was blinding and it was getting worse. I heard the doors slam open, and a girl screamed.

"Percy!"

"We must do it now, or it will be too late. Get him to the infirmary" Apollo ordered.

"Annabeth…Annabeth" was about all I could say.

"I'm here" and I felt her take my hand. I breathed a sigh of relief, and then I lost consciousness.

* * *

Please review!

-DA-


	8. Praying & Waiting

Hey guys. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot. Well, this story is almost done. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I know it's shorter that my last few though. So enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Praying and Waiting

Annabeth PoV

I was sitting alone on the beach, praying to any Gods that would hear me, to help Percy. I missed my seaweed brain, I missed him a lot. I heard footsteps and someone shouting, they were shouting my name.

"Annabeth! Where are you?" The voice yelled out, I knew that voice. It was Malcolm, my brother.

"Over here, on the beach. What's wrong?"

"Percy is in the dining hall!" Malcolm yelled, and I took off running as fast as I could. I rushed in, causing the door to slam open, only to quickly stop at the shock that greeted me. Percy was screaming in agony.

The entire Olympic council was here. And there was Percy, he looked terrible, and he was being held up by his father and Thalia. He was looking at my table, looking for me. I ran up to him and took his hand in mine.

"I'm here" I said, tears falling down my face. I kept looking for where he was hurt, but I couldn't find it. And then I realized the only reason he could be hurt, his weak spot. No, not Percy! Not my Seaweed Brain!

Apollo rushed everyone towards the Operating Room and I started to follow, but a hand caught my shoulder.

"Mom?"

"Yes Annabeth, you should wait here and let Apollo work."

"Will he be ok? What happened?"

"He was cut across his weak spot, it's not good" As soon as she said that I fell to my knees and started crying. Athena wrapped an arm around me and held me as I cried. Poseidon, along with several other Gods, were sitting in the waiting room or walking around outside. Time seemed to stop completely.

"How much longer, mom?"

"I don't know, but it's not an easy procedure"

About two hours later, Apollo walked out and approached me.

"Is he-"I couldn't let myself even thing it was possible.

"No. He's asleep, and he will be for a while."

I started to smile at that, Poseidon was smiling too, Percy made it.

"There were a few complications" Apollo said with some hesitation.

"What? What do you mean 'complications'?" I asked as the fear began to rise again.

"He is no longer immortal. That's why I had Hades help. He had to remove the Curse of Achilles. And that's not easy. His brain will still be as fast, and he _should_ be almost as fast as he was. However, he will be able to be hurt easier. He's no longer invincible, Annabeth"

That made me upset, he could be hurt now. I'd have to watch out for him a lot more than I have been. But it wasn't that upsetting, I didn't lose my Seaweed Brain.

"Although, we don't know how well he will heal. Poseidon, you'll need to take him in the water after he wakes up and help him heal. If I'm right, he should be just fine within a few weeks. We just have to wait for him to wake up" Apollo turned to me and continued

"You will need to stay with him as much as you can. I think he'll heal easier if you're with him"

Of coarse I'd be with him, and after he's healed up, I'm going to make him pay for putting me through what he did. Well…not make him pay…much.

The days began to pass slowly. Poseidon would visit every evening, and he'd usually have Tyson with him. Most of the campers even came. Malcolm helped out more than I expected. Anytime I needed to be relieved for one reason or another, he'd be right there to stay with Percy until I came back. But I would only leave Percy to take a shower or use the bathroom. Other than that, day or night, I was by his side. And I know he'd do the same for me.

Apollo even stopped in, not everyday, but pretty often for a God; usually just after the Sun had risen. What surprised me the most was when my mom would visit. She told me about the battle and how surprised Percy had been to see her. I wasn't sure, but she seemed to be softening up to him, just a little. Although I know she was only checking in on me, not Percy. Still though, she surprised me.

I talked to him, hoping he'd wake up, but no luck. I was tired of designing buildings in my notebooks and was exhausted with Daedalus's laptop, so I had laid my head next to his arm and drifted off to sleep. I must have slept the rest of the afternoon because when I woke up, it was dark out. But that's not what I noticed.

When I woke up, I felt a hand slowly running through my hair. I looked up slowly, hoping this wasn't a dream.

Percy looked at me with a small smile.

"Hey there, Wise Girl"

"Percy!" I threw myself onto him and hugged him tightly, maybe too tight.

"Watch out. Hospital, remember?" He said laughing after he winced.

"Sorry"

"It's ok. I missed you" He put a hand under my jaw and pulled me closer for a kiss.

"I missed you too" Tears began to form; I had my Seaweed Brain back. I was so happy that I mentally said a thank you to all the Gods. _Thank you_.

* * *

Thank you for reading & please review!


	9. Author's Note I

Hey guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. I've had so much going on in my life over the past few months that I have hit a massive wall in my writing. I have never had writers block this bad in my entire life. I really appreciate all of your reviews and kind words for the story. I am working on a new chapter as we speak, and hopefully I'll have it up within a week. Thank you again, it means so much to have the great feedback I've been getting.

I wish you all the best,

-DarkAngel- 


	10. My Whole World Changes

Hey guys. Thank you so much for being patient. I hope you all really enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure if this is the final chapter or not, although I'm pretty sure that I'll at least do one more chapter. Please review and enjoy the story!

* * *

My Whole World Changes

Percy PoV

After a few weeks of being laid up I was beginning to feel better. Annabeth and I were nearly always together, she had the blessing to stay with me day and night until I was better. She even helped me to the borders of camp so my mom could see me with her own eyes. IM's weren't enough for her after she found out I was in the hospital.

One night after Annabeth fell asleep; I quietly snuck out to the arena. I grabbed Riptide and decided to try and practice for the first time in over a month.

"Hey cousin!" Nico called out as soon I walked in.

"Hi Nico, can't sleep?"

"Not really. Keep having weird dreams after what happened" he said as he played with his sword. "What brings you here?"

"I want to practice some, care to spar?" I said as I spun Riptide in my hand…it felt wrong.

"Annabeth is going to send you back to the hospital if you hurt yourself. Why isn't she here?" Nico started looking around.

"I wanted her to sleep. With everything that has happened and all, she's done so much for me. I figured I could let her sleep in" I said and smiled. Truth be told, I already missed her.

"Whenever you're ready, cousin" Nico said as he readied his sword.

I charged him and he easily disarmed me. After picking up Riptide, he started to trash talk but Riptide shut him up. We parried for a couple minutes, and the moves started to come back.

"Hey Percy, you're getting better. Pick up the pace…if you can" Nico challenged and then tried a dirty trick to knock me down. I countered and flipped him over me and I started to feel my back tighten up and my stomach pull.

I decided to try and get a little more aggressive and that's when it went wrong. Pain shot straight up my back and I crumpled over.

"Percy! What's wrong man? Talk to me cousin" Nico said as he rushed next to me.

"It's nothing…just" I was barely able to avoid screaming from the pain, "I over did it. Don't tell Annabeth!" I warned.

"Do you think I have a death wish?" Nico teased back, trying to not freak out so much. "Come on and let's get you back to your cabin."

"No. The water; take me to the water." Annabeth would kill me if she saw me like this.

After a few minutes we were trying to sneak past my cabin and a sleeping Annabeth to get to the water.

"Someone's out on the beach" Nico said as he lowered me down to go see who it was, but it hurt so bad I screamed out again.

"Percy?" Annabeth came running up from the beach. "What happened?" She was about to panic again, I hate seeing her this way. It breaks my heart a little.

"I'm alright Wise Girl, I just over did it with Nico" I said wincing in pain.

Annabeth stood up and looked straight at Nico, "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I really am" Nico said backing away slowly and then he vanished; smart move for him to shadow travel to safety.

"It's ok, Wise Girl. I asked him to. It's my fault." I said as I reached for her hand.

"Perseus, what in Hades were YOU thinking?"

"I wanted to practice, please don't be mad. I'm sorry. Help me to the water, please?"

She looked down at me and nodded her head, I could see the tears building up in her eyes and they hurt me more than my back did. After a few minutes in the water, I came out to find Annabeth sitting on the beach and could hear her quietly sobbing. As soon as she saw me though, she tried wiping the tears away.

"Wise Girl, what's wrong?"

"You scared me tonight. When I heard you scream it took me back to when you were hurt…I've gone passed the point of not wanting to lose you, I can't lose you. Percy, to lose you, would kill me." She said as more tears began to fall.

I was momentarily stunned. Of course I knew what she was saying; she was saying exactly how I have felt for a while. That's why this whole mess happened, she is so much more than my girlfriend, she is my whole world…I knew what I had to do.

"Wait here for a couple of minutes Annabeth, I'll be right back." She started to say something but I put my finger over her lips and kissed her forehead. And with that I sprinted to my cabin.

I went straight to my chest and at the very bottom was a small box that I kept locked at all times. I opened it up and retrieved the ring I had Tyson make me a few months ago. I was saving it for a while, until I was sure she would be ready…and I think the time has come.

I ran back to the beach and found Annabeth laying down and looking up at the stars. I stood there for a moment just looking at how beautiful she is. I have to be the luckiest guy in the world.

"Wise Girl, come over here for a second. I have something to show you" As soon as I called out, she stood up and walked over…slowly. Making me wait and I couldn't help but smile the whole time.

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?" She said as she smiled at me. I took a deep breath as I looked in her eyes.

"Annabeth, you have been by my side since the first day at camp. There hasn't been a danger that we haven't faced together. And I know exactly how you feel about what you just told me. I can't lose you either, you have become my whole world and the shinning light that guides me" Her face lit up and I saw tears threatening to fall.

"We have been through so much, and with almost losing each other a few weeks ago has given me a lot to think about. I had planned on waiting a while before doing this…but after everything, I don't want to wait another hour" I pulled the ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee. I saw her breath catch and tears spilling out.

"I know we are young, but we don't live in a normal world. And it doesn't have to be soon, we can wait a year or so, or whenever you're ready. So Annabeth Chase…will you become my wife?"

As I stood there on one knee looking up into her teary eyes, trying to figure out what she was going to say, I needed her to say yes. These were the longest seconds of my life. Everything hinged on what she would say. _Please, any Gods who are listening let her say yes!_

After a few more seconds of silence she tackled me to the ground and kissed me with enough passion to burn the world to embers. After a few minutes, I pulled away and sat her up.

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes. Very much yes" She said as the tears continued to fall. I slid the ring on her finger and whispered "I love you, Annabeth Jackson". She wore a smile bigger than I had ever seen as soon as I said.

After a few hours of sitting there and watching the stars of the night fade as the sun rose up, I stood and helped her up.

"Come on, Wise Girl. Let's get back to normal…our normal" and with that I took her hand as we headed back to my cabin.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if my grammar is a bit off, it's been a while since I've written anything. Please review! Thank you all so much for reading!

-DarkAngel-


	11. Sequels are out now!

Hey guys, I know that a lot of you liked this story so I wanted to let you all know that it is now a trilogy! This is part one (Getting Back to Normal). Then there is a one shot (for now) called Nightmare as part two. And now a brand new story for part three is called Life After Normal! I hope you all enjoy it and please review if you have time! Thank you!

-DarkAngel-


End file.
